


The Day We Met

by Tamasha



Series: The Parties of Our Lives [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Feels, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Orgasm Denial, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first piece of The Parties of Our Lives, chronologically. Merlin is hired to do a magic show at a one-year-old's birthday party. This is where Arthur meets him, and he is instantly enchanted, so he takes him out and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara and Natasha

The last thing in the world Merlin wanted to do tonight was go to this party. Not only was Merlin terrified of Morgana, the mother of the child, but he also had no interest in being Emrys, his stage persona. Emrys was confident, funny, and charming - things Merlin could be at times - but today he had little enthusiasm left in him.

He needed to work late at the shelter and had to call Morgana to let her know that he was going to be 15 minutes late to her son's first birthday party. She seemed upset on the phone, but didn't say anything more than a short response. Honestly, Merlin would have preferred she just told him she was upset with him. To make matters worse his car had completely given up and he couldn’t afford to fix it. Will had taken it off his hands last week for a generous price of 200 pounds. Then turned around and sold it for 1,500 after doing some repairs himself. Merlin had asked him to help him fix it, since Merlin knew jack shit about cars, but Will insisted he wouldn't be able to fix it. So Merlin was now stuck without a car or a best friend for a while.

It wasn’t that Merlin was really upset about the car thing. He had gotten used to public transportation since his car was always broken. What was bothering him more was that Will had willingly manipulated Merlin to gain a few pounds. It made Merlin’s stomach churn with anger. Will was supposed to be his friend, but he wasn’t acting like a friend at all. He was being more of an arse lately. And this car situation was the last straw.

So tonight was not the night to show up late to a party he hadn't even have any interest in going to in the first place. But he could really use the money, so Merlin sucked it up and went.

"Stage is over there," Morgana spat as Merlin walked through the door. She immediately grabbed his jacket to remove it, but stopped and looked him over. "Why are you in scrubs?"

"Came from work," Merlin muttered.

Morgana rolled her eyes and pushed him in the entryway as she took his jacket to hang up. "Just get ready as soon as possible. We've been waiting."

Merlin followed instructions and found the bathroom Morgana had led him to. Once he had changed, he searched his bag for his wig. Instead of pulling out the wig like he should have, he noticed his phone was flashing, indicating that he had a new message. He wondered if Will had finally apologized, and hoped that maybe he'd get a chance to make things right again with his best friend.

But when he opened his phone, the sender surprised him. It was Reid. His ex, Reid. The text itself was nothing special, Reid was just reminding Merlin that he had left his books there, but seeing that name again on his phone was upsetting. He had gotten over Reid. It had taken him almost the whole 3 months it had been since they broke up, but he was over him.

But all the convincing Merlin had tried didn’t really make him believe he would ever get over what Reid had actually done to him. That scar would never fade.

The text that explained it all was still there, right above the one about Merlin's books. It was a constant reminder of all that was wrong with Merlin, and he couldn’t bring himself to delete it. "Merlin. It's over. I'm sorry. It will be better if you stop talking to me. It's clear that you are still hoping I will take you back, but it's been two weeks and I've moved on already. I am sorry that you thought we would get married or whatever, but after moving in with you after only three months of dating, I realized you move way too fast. You have no idea what you actually want; you just rush through life like a child. It's time you grow up and take some responsibility. Goodbye, Merlin."

Hands shaking, Merlin put his phone back in his bag without responding. He wanted so badly to delete that text and move on. He wanted to just forget everything, but he couldn't. It hurt too much to read those words again. Because even though Merlin had stopped thinking about Reid, he knew deep down that Reid was right; Merlin didn’t have any idea what he wanted.

Looking at his reflection as he put on his hat and wig, Merlin inhaled deeply, forcing himself to move past it, at least for tonight. He smiled at the wizard that looked back at him through the looking glass, and that's when he realized that even if Merlin was a fuck up, he at least could be Emrys for a night, and that was enough.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The performance kept Arthur’s interest, for all he sat down ready to be unimpressed. Mordred was turning one, hardly old enough to warrant an actual party, much less a party with entertainers, but Morgana was not one to skimp. She had a few friends with children who were attending, as well as plenty without kids, so the audience was varied.

The magician she had hired handled it with ease. He made jokes that the little ones could laugh at, where the double entendre was only clear to the adults. He spoke grandly, but he engaged with his audience. He met people’s eyes, commented on their reactions, asked them questions, dared them to volunteer. Arthur stood near the back the entire time and kept his mouth shut, but his mind did not stray. All his senses were engaged with this Emrys.

After the show, guests trickled out to the other room for cake, but Arthur lingered. When he was the only one in the room, he stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Your show was brilliant, mate."

The man looked up at Arthur from his bag. "Oh, thanks," he said, his blue eyes alighting with a smile. Arthur stuck out his hand.

"I'm Arthur, brother of the hostess."

"Right. Erm, nice to meet you." His hands were soft and warm from waving all around. Arthur purposefully held that hand too long. He watched the sweep of dark lashes across the eyes, and then smiled confidently when their eyes connected.

The performance was brilliant. Arthur had laughed and even gasped a couple times. More importantly, though, was the performer. The man was pretty, but with an underlying strength that Arthur couldn’t help but be attracted to.

As Arthur took back his hand, Emrys pushed at a chunk of inky hair that was slipping down from under his hat. Arthur resisted the urge to tuck it back under and said, "So is Emrys your real name, then?"

He gave a sheepish smile. "No, it's Merlin. Emrys is a stage name."

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. "That's a real wizard's name! You could have just kept it as a magician."

Merlin shrugged, taking off his hat. His hair was left ruffled and unkempt. "I just feel like my magician persona is an entirely different character. Merlin is... well, me."

Arthur let his lips curl. "Will you go to dinner with me, Merlin?" He asked. It didn’t even occur to him that Merlin might say no. He just knew that this man was someone special and he had to chase after that.

Merlin was surprised, but he agreed. After some wheedling, Arthur convinced him to go now, rather than waiting. They snuck out - well, Arthur did, Merlin was welcome to leave - and together they agreed on a mid-range Italian place Arthur had never tried.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The last thing in the world Merlin expected to do tonight was go on a date, and with the brother of that crazy Morgana no less. But Arthur was nothing like his sister. He had broad firm shoulders (or at least they looked firm, Merlin really wanted to touch them to find out.) He was also incredibly confident; he had just asked Merlin out like it was nothing at all. And he was also a gentleman the entire night, holding doors for Merlin, paying for dinner, and being totally fucking hot. So the last one wasn’t really gentlemanly, but it didn't matter, Arthur was wonderful.

When Arthur had first asked him out, Merlin thought he was kidding, but Arthur just stood there waiting for an answer and it had taken Merlin a moment to realize he was serious. The very idea that someone like Arthur, who was from a rich family, gorgeous beyond belief, and so smooth talking, would go for someone like Merlin was baffling. And then to insist that they leave immediately. Well, that was just hot.

Merlin couldn’t be more different than Arthur. Merlin was weird and lanky, he had big ears and a crooked smile, he talked too much and made too many sex jokes. He was the sort of person a closeted gay would fuck at a nightclub and never call again. In fact, that's what Merlin was used to, that's what he enjoyed, to be honest. So Arthur asking him out like an actual decent person was a nice change.

With Reid, they had met at a club, but Reid had actually invited Merlin back to his place, which was a first. They had fucked all night and Reid didn’t send Merlin home right away. After begging for breakfast, Merlin left the following morning feeling slightly used but wanting more. Then Reid called Merlin back the next night and soon the booty call turned into a relationship. That was the only relationship Merlin had ever had.

He couldn’t help but compare Arthur with Reid, even though he knew that was totally disrespectful. But he figured it was all right because Arthur was coming out on top in almost every category.

All but the sex part of it.

So maybe Merlin was a slut. That was fine, right? Arthur didn’t seem to be the type that Merlin usually went for at all. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in Arthur physically - he definitely was - or emotionally - Arthur was a sweetheart - but that was the problem, Arthur was a sweetheart. He wouldn’t try to sleep with Merlin on the first date. For a lack of better words, Merlin guessed that Arthur was a prude.

"The spinach ravioli was good." Arthur was patting his mouth politely with his napkin as he spoke. "How did you like your dinner?" he asked, tucking his napkin back into his collar.

Merlin stifled a chuckle, then smiled at Arthur. "I like you."

"Oh," Arthur said, as if he had not expected that at all.

It seemed easy to surprise Arthur, which Merlin found endlessly entertaining. "You're a hottie."

"Um," Arthur shifted in his seat, but the corner of his mouth twitched. "Thanks?"

Merlin sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "We should drink."

"Alcohol?"

Merlin sighed in the most exaggerated fashion to prove how painful Arthur’s prudent behavior was. "No, water. Of course I mean alcohol! You need to loosen up!"

Arthur smiled and waved at the waitress, ordering both of them a glass of wine. He raised an eyebrow at Merlin who leaned in and corrected him. "He meant to say two long islands, please."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dinner had gone well. Really well. And maybe they were both a bit drunker than they had intended, but Arthur was certain that both of them wanted to be here, outside the door of his flat, making out.

Merlin tasted like garlic and tomato sauce, but his lips were plump and soft and his tongue was generous and Arthur was in love with the mouth of this magician. He was already hard and fairly distracted, so it took a few tries to unlock the door without looking, but it finally gave and they stumbled inside. Once he had the door firmly shut, he pulled away from Merlin, and looked him over. "Take your clothes off," he told Merlin, his voice rough.

Merlin quirked a brow. "Right away, your majesty."

Arthur snorted, but he felt a visceral response in his lower gut and he had to struggle not rip Merlin’s clothes off himself right away. Thankfully, the other man didn’t waste any time. Arthur kissed his mouth again and then moved slowly down his body.

Merlin was lean, but his shoulders were broad and he filled his frame enough not to be too skinny. He was pale and his skin reddened easily, leaving a clear map of Arthur's attentions. Arthur breathed in sharply when he reached Merlin’s navel and the path of curled, dark hair pointing him in the right direction. Merlin’s fingers tightened in his hair, and that was enough of an invitation.

Arthur took the whole head into his mouth immediately and sucked hard. Merlin hissed; his eyelids had fluttered shut, but his other features highlighted his bliss. With a grin, Arthur began to lick Merlin’s shaft along its whole length. He knew he was moving quickly, and if he kept up this pace it would be over too soon, but he didn’t want to stop. "Arthur," Merlin breathed. "Arthur. Let me..."

He didn’t get anything else out as Arthur took him in deep again, but then he slipped away slowly and stood up shakily. "Let’s go to my room." His voice was definitely husky now. He took his nude partner by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

Inside, Merlin began to unbutton Arthur's shirt, desperate to see Arthur bare as he was now. He undressed Arthur tenderly, but not slowly, and he touched Arthur's body with reverence as it was revealed. Once Arthur stepped out of his underwear, Merlin’s hand wrapped around his cock. Arthur closed his eyes in pleasure, but found himself wanting to be in control again. "Suck me," he demanded, his tone much firmer than he had ever used in the bedroom. Merlin kneeled obediently and began his ministrations.

It only lasted for a few moments, though, before Arthur had to call Merlin off. "I'm too close," he admitted, as he lifted Merlin to his feet.

"I had hoped you'd appreciate that... your majesty." Merlin's eyes twinkled.

Arthur grinned in response. "Insolent, Merlin. Lay down on the bed," he said with a light shove in that direction. "It's my turn, and you are not going to come. You will wait for me."

Merlin’s breath caught, but he lie down quickly and looked at Arthur expectantly. Arthur took his time gathering lube and a condom. Then, he lathered his fingers calmly while Merlin’s eyes dilated. "Arthur..." he begged.

"I enjoy seeing you squirm," he said conversationally. "I wonder if I should wait a little longer." With that, he took his own cock firmly in hand and began to stroke. Merlin whined deep in his throat. "Ask for it," Arthur said. Some part of his brain was panicking, screaming at him for being so forward and demanding. The rest of him was too drunk and too far in the moment to care.

"Touch me. Please, Arthur."

Something felt missing. "Just Arthur?"

"Your majesty!" Merlin gasped, and as he smiled, Arthur began to massage Merlin’s hole with his lubed fingers. His first finger entered and Arthur wiggled around until he saw Merlin arch his back in response.

"Is that good?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin let out a low moan in response and Arthur slipped in a second finger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur’s second finger wasn’t enough. Merlin hated taking things this slow, but Arthur seemed to need to take care of Merlin, so Merlin allowed it. And it felt so good. But what was surprising was how quickly Arthur had caught on to Merlin’s need to be told what to do in the bedroom; Arthur didn’t seem to be the type to be into dirty talk, and Merlin was hesitant to even consider asking Arthur to tell him what to do, but god, when Arthur first told him to strip, Merlin thought he'd come in his pants.

Arthur gently pushed in his third finger and rubbed inside Merlin at a sure pace. It was too slow, but somehow it being so slow made it all the better.

"Faster," Merlin moaned.

Arthur stopped. "You will wait for me, Merlin, remember?"

Merlin smiled playfully. "Yes, your majesty."

He could tell Arthur was so clearly desperate for that reassurance. It was as if every time Merlin agreed, he was giving Arthur permission to continue. Merlin wasn’t used to his partners asking for permission so many times, and in the middle of sex no less, but Arthur was like a scared little baby deer in bed, which made his commanding tone even hotter.

Arthur pulled out his fingers, but seemed as if he wasn't sure of the next step. Merlin turned on the bed so he was on all fours. "I'm all yours, your majesty."

Arthur's hands rest awkwardly on Merlin’s hips, but when he gingerly pushed in, he seemed to relax some.

Merlin pushed against Arthur, making the other man moan. Arthur came back to, realizing what Merlin was doing. "Hold still," he demanded, and Merlin felt his cock respond.

Moving again, but this time with more assurance, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s length and began to stroke it at the same pace as his thrusts. "Don't come. You will wait for royalty to finish first."

"Yes -" Merlin began but Arthur’s other hand was over his mouth in an instant.

"Don't speak."

Merlin swallowed hard. He didn’t think he could hold out any longer. The motion of Arthur’s hand along with the steady pace of his thrusts were making Merlin's head spin. Then Arthur’s hand around Merlin stopped moving. He gripped Merlin’s cock firmly, holding it so tight Merlin let out a whimper.

"Shhh," Arthur soothed.

Merlin’s mouth was still covered and it took all his self control not to bite back the pain on Arthur’s hand.

Then Arthur let out a shudder and shoved himself into Merlin one last time. At the same time he let go of Merlin’s mouth and cock and whispered "Come."

Right on cue, Merlin did as he was told and fell onto the bed, Arthur still on top of him.

Pulling himself out, Arthur rose to get a towel to clean them up. Merlin waited on the bed, still on his stomach, smiling like an idiot. Arthur returned and threw the damp cloth at him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Nothing," Merlin responded with a confident smile. "That was just a lot of fun."

Arthur was beaming. He helped clean Merlin up and then sat next to him on the bed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He had a stupidly cute bashful look about him, and Merlin really wanted to kiss him.

Arthur took action first and soon they were laying on the bed together kissing lazily. After a moment, Arthur pulled away, and brought Merlin up to his chest. Merlin nuzzled in close to Arthur, smelling his sweat and cologne. Distantly, Merlin reminded himself not to get too attached, because good things always came to an end. But for the moment Arthur was warm and sweet and smelled like something good.

Merlin kept expecting to feel empty or used, but he didn’t, he just felt happy and content. Arthur was tender and sweet afterwards, not like anything Merlin was used to. Even though the sex was closer to what Merlin was used to, it was still different in a way. More meaningful somehow. Like they were building trust, and not fucking just to fuck.

Arthur kissed the top of Merlin’s head, which was far too heartwarming, and whispered, "Please stay here forever."

It took a moment to respond, but when Merlin did, the words came easy. "Of course I will."

 

**Author's Note:**

> We wanted to write about the party where Arthur and Merlin first meet in this universe. If you haven't figured it out by now, all the stories in this universe will be party-related. We have a lot more to come. :) We hope you enjoyed this short one about their first meeting!


End file.
